Aftermath: Of Wilbur's rape
by Mikolover568
Summary: This basically a sequel to Broken Soldier I made up since the original author never bothered to do so.


I'm only writing this because the original author never gave it a proper ending. All credit for the movie to Disney obviously because I'm not rolling in cash, and credit to the original author.

Chapter 1

Wilbur woke up feeling warm and dazed from what seemed like a total nightmare. He dreamed he was being raped by some guy with bad breath and teeth. But it felt so real, his behind and pelvis was so sore it felt like something rammed him. His vision finally came back-but he wasn't in his room, he was in fact at TomorrowLand Hospital. He looked around and saw monitors and what looked to be his pulse.

"Wilbur!" His mother cried while throwing his arms around him. He saw what seemed like his Dad, Grandpa Bud and Lucille, and Carl. His mother was in tears and so was everyone-well Carl at least look depressed.

"Mom, Dad what happened to me?" Wilbur asked rubbing his head in confusion. As if automatic, everyone got a pained look on their faces. Franny looked at her husband for help and he nodded. Everyone but Cornelius Robinson walked out of the room. Wilbur looked at his Dad waiting for and answer.

"Wilbur-Son, you remember anything about you being in my lab a few nights ago?" Cornelius asked barely looking at his son. Damn it! Wilbur forgot he snuck in his Dad's lab for a few games, he was busted, mine as well tell the truth.

"Yeah-" Wilbur paused. He curled in pain because his pelvis throbbed. Cornelius grabbed his son in worry. A nurse immediately rushed in.

"Sir, maybe you should come back later." She said. Cornelius was reluctant but obeyed. Wilbur kept holding his pelvis and crying out. God, what happened?

Cornelius walked out of the room in complete silence, not even acknowledging his wife. A few days earlier, he walked into his lab and saw his son lying naked on the floor with a pool of blood around him. He remembered feeling like something had been taken from him. He scraped up Wilbur in a bridal style and screamed for someone to call the ambulance. He remembered as his employees watched in silence as the boy was being lifted of in the hover car and Cornelius's face red from holding back tears.

Back at home, Cornelius explained with his teeth closes and jaw clenching what happened. Franny nearly fainted and everyone went into a full blown panic.

"I'm gonna murder the son of a bitch if I find him!" Cornelius said as he stormed off. He had a team of investigators and they had a suspect. Vincent Matthews, former CEO of Matthews Inc. They found traces of his semen in the boy and after Wilbur came to momentarily he kept repeating the words

"Stop, please..." Cornelius couldn't wait to break his foot off in Vincent's ass when they catch him.

Vincent was wondering around the borders of Todayland, proud and smug. He couldn't believe he actually screwed Wilbur Robinson a few days before. He can still feel how tight the teen was and that amazing orgasm. Right after Vincent came to, he kissed Wilbur one last time, savoring him and left. He looked at the receptionist and smiled.

"Sounded like you had a lot of fun up there, 'bout time someone put that brat in his place." She said still typing on her computer. Vincent grinned and walked out of Robinson Industries and felt better than he's had in years. But for some reason whenever he thought of Wilbur, he had a certain feeling he wasn't used to. Love? No, that's bullshit, the kid was a one night stand-or rape. But he thought about his smooth skin, silky hair and got an erection every time. No, he should be attracted to the sight of a naked woman in fact maybe he might go to the local strip club, just to get the kid out of his head for good.

Wilbur walked slowly into the entrance of the Robinson mansion with assistance from his mom and his Uncle Art. There, all the Robinson family stood there and greeted him. He wanted to smile but it would seem to fake.

"Hey Wilbur, Carl made your favorite for your homecoming!" Franny cooed.

"..."

"That's right, hamburgers!" Franny said. They all walked into the dining room and sat down. Wilbur took the longest to sit, because-well he was still so sore. He stared at the hamburger with disgust. How could his family be smiling and laughing and he's still traumatized.

"I want to go to my room." Wilbur said.

"What honey?" Franny said taking a bite of hamburger.

"I WANT TO GOT TO MY DAMN ROOM!" Wilbur screamed in impatiently. Everyone went silent and Wilbur struggled to walk to the double doors and into the tube to his room. Wilbur laid on his bed and cried so hard he felt he might puke. He could still smell that man's breath and how his tongue went so deep in his mouth. But even worse the feeling of when he was on the floor and..

He couldn't take thinking of it. Uncle Gaston opened the door to his room.

"Hey kiddo," He said in a friendly tone.

"Get the fuck out." Wilbur said in a whisper. Apparently Gaston couldn't hear because he sat next to him and began to rub the teen's back.

"Wilbur, you know you can talk to me anytime-" Gaston began. Wilbur burst back in tears. Gaston didn't know what to do but hug Wilbur. Suddenly Wilbur threw up on Gaston's chest after crying so hard.

"He hurt me so bad, he kept touching me!" Wilbur said. Gaston rubbed Wilbur's back.

"It's okay Wilbur." Gaston said.

4 Days later

Vincent sat in the cold jail cell cursing and mumbling. Why the hell did he stay Todayland? That's the dumbest shit any criminal can do! They caught him in the middle of a private dance with a stripper. But aside from that even the stripper couldn't get his mind of the boy. He bet she wasn't as tight as Wilbur was. Oh that boy he could resist to masturbate to his face. His hand creped inside his pants and he began to squeeze tightly and then pumping. He flashed back to the whole night, and adding a few more things. He imagined Wilbur sucking his dick while he fingered him. The image made him smile and slobber all over himself. He was almost there..

"Vincent," a voice said. Damn it, who the hell dare disturb him this moment of privacy. Of course: Cornelius Robinson.

"Well hello Dr. Robinson, and how am I blessed to be in your very presence." Vincent said as he removed his hand from his pants.

"Cut the shit Vincent, why the hell did you do that to my son?" Cornelius demanded. Vincent laughed.

"Getting revenge of course." Vincent answered.

"What did I ever do to you!" Cornelius said.

"You seriously don't know? Ran me outta business that's what you did! Before you, I was number one, then you came along and stole the glory!" Vincent growled. Cornelius never thought about this. He never realized with Robinson Industries at the top, he ran many companies out of business. Cornelius was about to turn and leave.

"Hey Niel, your son had a nice ass. He kept screaming 'No my dad...daddy help me!' You shoulda seen his face when I came all over him. Cornelius kicked the cell door as hard as he can and left with tears in his eyes. Just the reaction Vincent wanted.

In all his years, Wilbur would have never dreamed he would be watching his mother and father have sex. He sometimes was curious on how they did it. Was Dad the dominant one or was Mom and did they do it doggy style or missionary? He was glad to see they had been careless enough to leave the door cracked and he watched carefully. He watched as his father violently kissed his mother while removing her dress. He pushed her on the bed and removed his own clothes after all hers were off. Wilbur was getting excited himself. He had never thought of the kind gentle Cornelius Robinson would be so rough. He saw Franny's breast and never realized how plump and full they were. Cornelius kissed them and then began sucking them.

"Cornelius, I don't think I can-" Franny said pushing him back.

"Why not, it's been almost a week since we've done it." Cornelius said trying to kiss her breast again.

"It just doesn't feel right- I just don't know." Franny said sitting up. Cornelius put his hand on her face.

"Franny, trust me it'll be okay." He said as he continued to kiss her. He pushed her back down and lowered his shorts. If only he could get a little closer. His dad was thrusting in and out if his mother...the same pace that man went. Wilbur felt his slobber drip from his lips. He would give anything to be in place of his mom. He watched them for 2 hours straight. He felt his throat screaming for water-but the scene of his parents kept him stationary. Wilbur was craving to penetrated again, it burned him made him want to tear his skin apart. Foam began to fill his mouth and he decided to just go to his room. He thought of Vincent. That man may have been a little sore to look at, but Wilbur loved the way he kissed him and rubbed his fingers on his nipples. Then again Vincent was still being held in the cities jail, maybe he just might go for a visit.

Wilbur rode his hover bike to the jail. Todayland wasn't as cold as it was a few days ago, in fact it was quite warm. Finally he approached the jail and he smiled. When he got inside the receptionist looked up.

"Wilbur Robinson? What business do you have here at this hour?" She asked looking at him with confusion.

"I came here...for closure." Wilbur said. She believed him, unbelievable. He walked to the cell area and saw a lone man sitting down against the wall. He looked up and had the same grin.

"Came back for more kid?" Vincent said jokingly. Wilbur walked up to the cell and so did Vincent. They kissed each other like two lovers who haven't seen one another in years.

"Your breath still stinks," Wilbur said after minutes of kissing.

"They don't exactly let you have toothpaste here. Why did you come here." Vincent said holding Wilbur's cheek.

"You'll see," Wilbur said. He got on his knees and unzipped Vincent's pants. He smiled at Vincent and began sucking. Vincent held Wilbur's head and closed his eyes in pleasure. Surely this wasn't a glorious dream?

"Turn around," Vincent said. Wilbur did so and dropped his pants.

"Don't do gently, I liked it hard." Wilbur whispered. The thrusts were harder to accomplish but Wilbur still felt satisfied. Vincent was trying to cover his groans and grunts despite being the only two people in the cell area. Vincent thrust harder and harder savoring every moment of Wilbur's uncontrollable drooling and the way his eyes rolled back. Vincent came inside the boy but couldn't ram in him the way he wanted.

"You know it wouldn't work, I'm going to jail for the rest of my life most likely." Vincent said holding Wilbur.

"You don't have to. I'll get you outta here." Wilbur said. Vincent couldn't help but laugh. He was so innocent.

"Wilbur, I have a better chance of flying than you do breaking me out." He said.

"My dad has maximum override cards, we can override just about _anything._" Wilbur said as he kissed Vincent. Anything? Yes, he can escape, but would he take the kid with him? Of course, he never penetrated someone so tight.

"When will you get me out of here then?" Vincent asked curious.

"Tonight." Wilbur said as he walked off. Wilbur ran off before Vincent could say anymore. How sams hell was this kid gonna break him out without the whole police force knowing.

Wilbur was riding his hover bike home. He was going to get Vincent out of jail, whether it was a stupid plan or not, Wilbur now realized he was in love with his rapist.


End file.
